


Ann the Star?

by RyanoftheAbyss



Series: Future Arc Shorts [5]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanoftheAbyss/pseuds/RyanoftheAbyss
Summary: Ann has been attempting to get a leading role in a movie for quite some time. Can she succeed or will she fail once again? She can only know if she tries.(Part of the Future Arc series.)





	Ann the Star?

It was obvious to anyone that Ann was, presently, a nervous wreck. The blonde haired model trying her hardest to not mess with her hair as she made her way down the hall. Having to resist biting her lower lip as well. The reason for her nerves being quite simple.

She had gotten a callback from a movie director/producer.

The mid-twenties adult had been acting for quite some time now; always as a background or side character at most. Never in the lead. Ann having tried out multiple times for main character roles in various movies but never landed the position. The only time she had ever been offered a lead was for a film that she deemed far too demeaning for herself. It also pissed her off how that producer spoke to her like she was some piece of meat to play with.

It felt good to scare him when she jabbed a pen through his desk. Semi enhanced strength DID come in handy for her sometimes. Even if it was unnatural.

Either way, she had never been able to land a role that she truly wanted. The lead. Of either a heroine or a villainess. Her hopes dashed each time when someone more experienced or famous would get the part instead.

Truth be told, Ann had grown discouraged that she'd never land a leading part. Each failure only worsening that feeling. That was until something changed several months prior to the present day. Ren proposing to Makoto. Ann able to remember the event like it was yesterday; Makoto, Haru and herself all squealing and jumping together in delight at seeing the brunette's ring.

That was one source of courage for her. Ren had always been someone to push her forward and keep growing. And to see him- the light who helped them all out of a dark tunnel- surpass all fears and end up engaged to his love lit a familiar fire within her. Ann feeling so damn proud to see Ren get over his fears and propose to the woman he adored. Hell, she still remembered the exact moment he pushed her into Awakening against Kamoshida all those years ago; causing Carmen to be born into the world. Her true self. A powerful woman who would crush any who dared to oppose her.

Another source of courage, however, was her current boyfriend Ryuji. The gruff young man always pushing her to keep trying even while shouting "those bastards don't know what they're missing!" Ann still smiling at how pissed off he got at her getting denied another lead. Said he'd go down to the studio and give them a piece of his mind.

His arms were the perfect comfort as she wallowed in sorrow at failing once again.

This time would be different! She was going to get the part and become the star she was always meant to be! She was already a top model after all, so this would be a piece of cake! Especially with all the practice she got acting wise with Ren and Haru. The two swearing they would not rest until Ann could act like a true star!

Those were tiring days, to say the least...

But none of that mattered! She worked hard and would certainly succeed no matter what!

With shaky hands and a heavy breath, she let out a large sigh before looking at the door of the producer's office. This was it. All she had to do was show she was more than worthy for this role. She was Panther! She could do this!

* * *

 _'God I can't do this...!'_ Ann thought to herself while standing as calmly as she could appear. Doing her best to not show how freaked out she was at the situation before her. Having just finished reading the designated lines a few minutes prior; waiting on three individuals now chatting amongst themselves. The director right in the middle- an older man with greying hair known as Director Hideshi. To his left sat a man in his late thirties by the name of Gaku. And to his right a woman in her late forties known as Mao.

The three before her had some rather serious clot in the world of cinema and could make or break careers easily. Ann was wondering why the two on each side were present at this reading, but she had to stay calm. This was her moment to shine. Her body stiffening a little as the woman spoke.

"Miss... Takamaki was it...?"

"Yes ma'am," Ann answered quickly. Trying to remain cool and collected as the older woman looked her over a few times.

"Mmm... Your line reads are decent. Solid. Tell me though. Why do you believe yourself worthy to play the role of the Crimson Panther?"

Ann could feel herself nervously chuckle inside at the question. Unable to deny how ironic it was that she was trying out for a role of a vigilante by the name of The Crimson Panther. A powerful woman who battled crime with ferocious strength and speed. It also strangely calmed her a bit seeing that the weapon used by Crimson Panther was a whip. Ann asked to hold it during the reading as to try and convey the character.

It was the perfect role for her. Still remembering all to well her time as "Panther" in the Phantom Thieves. Honestly, how many other actresses could use a whip so fluidly after all? Having made sure ahead of time she could still use such a weapon when practicing with Ren and Haru. Why Haru had a whip was a question for another day... For the time being, she had to answer Mao's question. "Well ma'am, I'm quite agile and in shape. I can act out the role perfectly and-"

"Yes yes. You're skinny and young. So are many other actresses. That does not answer my question. Did you believe that since you can read a line and look pretty you'd simply get the role? And honestly... did you think dying your hair blonde for the part would give you some kind of advantage?" Mao question with a strange hostility in her words as she. Ann blinking in honest surprise as she wasn't expecting such a reply.

"Um... my hair color is actually natural-"

"Irrelevant. The truth is child-"

"Look here kiddo. We don't really think ya got what it takes ta be Crimson Panther." Gaku interrupted. Ann finding herself shaken by his words even as he continued on. "It's good ya came here lookin' all confident. But we needed ta see something else. We needed a panther. An' all we can see is a mouse trying to play a cat. We ain't need no mice in the place of a beast. Go back home darlin."

Ann felt her chest tighten at those words. "I-I don't understand. Why am I-"

"Sorry my dear, but you are but a novice. A child. A little girl trying to play actress. All three of us can see that." Mao interrupted the blonde as she looked Ann up and down. "We can all admit you are quite beautiful. But that doesn't cut it here. We're looking for someone who can be fierce and strong. You clearly don't have that."

"W-what? I'm plenty tough!" Ann said rather annoyed by her statement. Who was this woman to say she couldn't be fierce? There was no way she could know how many monsters and demons Ann had fought in the past! Hell, she helped kill a God before!

Gaku meanwhile snorted at the notion. "Please darlin. You ain't nothin' special. Just cause ya got pretty hair and big tits don't mean much for this role. Hell, ya might do great in special films. I could give you the number of a guy I know." The man stated, leaving Ann able to feel rage build in her chest. All the while Hideshi said nothing. Simply sat there watching.

"Gaku is correct. We don't need just another pretty face. We need someone strong. Not some bimbo who thinks acting is just a game."

Ann was flabbergasted. What on earth were these two talking about?! First, they say she did a good read, then they insult her acting and looks. Now she was being called a bimbo!? "Excuse me!? Who are you calling a-"

"Right you are Mao. Try again darlin' when ya can actually act with the grown-ups. Here sweetheart. You can have this as a present." Gaku interrupted before taking the whip that was bundled on the table and threw it at Ann. The blonde instinctively catching it while the man continued. "Now scoot along will ya? We got REAL actresses ta audition."

It was clear to say Ann felt her heart drop in her chest. They had dismissed her just like that. Treated her like some kind bimbo and not an actual actress. Even with all this rage inside her, she knew it amounted to nothing here. Thus she decided to save face. It was already bad enough as is... she would not give them the satisfaction of seeing her sorrow. Thus as she tightly gripped the whip in her hands, she bowed once while thanking them for the opportunity before walking away.

As she walked, however, her ears were able to pick up Gaku and Mao as they spoke. Something, in particular, catching her ear as they discussed things. "It's a shame. Her acting coach is clearly not anything special. Must be some kind of imbecile to think THAT was worthy of auditioning with. If he HAD been decent at his job we could have used her. She's friends with that Okumura brat right?"

"Yeah, pretty sure. Pretty little thing but a total airhead. Coulda used the blondie to get some money from the brat. 'Oh your friend is in our movie. You should sponsor us.' The ditz woulda probably fell for it." Gaku stated with a chuckle. Mao rolling her eyes as Ann had stopped at the door. Not opening it and simply standing there; shoulders shaking for some reason.

"Excuse me Takamaki, but I do believe we are don-"

"What did you just call Haru...?" Ann suddenly asked with an almost numb tone of voice. Both Gaku and Mao blinking in surprise as Hideshi watched with a raised brow. Ann turning around only to have nothing but absolute fury in her eyes. "I said, what did you just call Haru you jackass?"

Gaku himself was a bit aghast at Ann's sudden callout. Looking on as the blonde stepped away from the door and began to walk towards the desk once more with a much more menacing look than before. Gaku questioning how in the world she managed to hear them but decided to regain some face. "S-surprised you heard me darlin. Ain't nothin' important. I was just-"

"Insulting my friend's intelligence. Calling her an airhead and a ditz... Or did I hear you wrong!?" Ann asked as she grew closer and closer. Both Mao and Gaku feeling a strange sense of fear welling up in their chests as the blonde continued walking ever so slowly. "Let me make one thing clear you sleezy piece of shit. No one and I mean NO ONE gets to talk about Haru that way. Especially some jackoff who clearly thinks more with his dick than his head!"

"Y-you need to calm down Takamaki. Don't forget who you are talking to-"

"Shut your mouth you old bat!" Ann suddenly cried out towards Mao. The fear in their eyes evident as a familiar sound filled the blonde's ears. The cracking of a whip. Ann not even realizing at some point she had unfurled the whip at some point and cracked it against the ground. It felt familiar... Like her time against Shadows. Except this time, her anger was on these two alone. The loud crack of the whip silencing Gaku and Mao instantly.

Neither said a word as Ann glared down at them with eyes of wrath. "You are no better you old bat. I heard what you said about my friend. My "acting coach" has done more for this world than your stupid ass could ever hope to accomplish. He has suffered for us and is one of the greatest men I've ever known. So I will NOT tolerate you calling him an imbecile!"

"T-Takamaki we-"

"BE. SILENT!" Ann roared as she cracked the whip once again. Gaku and Mao whimpering in actual fear as they trembled. The enraged blonde not even noticing Hideshi watching her with intrigued eyes; Ann too angry to take note of him at all. Instead of focusing on the two who pissed her off. "I don't care if you talk bad about me or my acting. But don't EVER talk bad about my friends. EVER. Or I promise you will suffer for it. Do you hear me...?"

Neither said a word before Ann reacting. Raising her leg and slamming her foot against the desk. Taking on a position she hadn't in a long time. "DO YOU HEAR ME YOU PIGS?!" Asked not Ann Takamaki, aspiring actress. But someone else.

For once again, Panther had awoken.

Her eyes full of fury as the two producers managed out tiny squeaks of "yes" towards her in genuine fear. Suddenly remembering how good it felt to crush Shadows like this. These two were the same... without setting them on fire of course.

Though in that moment Ann expected many things that could happen. Them begging for forgiveness. Calling security. Something. What she did not expect was for Hideshi to start clapping and chuckling. Ann blinking in earnest confusion as she took her foot off the desk and stood there perplexed.

"Bravo. Simply magnificent." Hideshi stated before standing up. Leaving his quivering companions to look at him confused. "Ann Takamaki. That was brillaint. Incredible. PERFECT! Which is why I must ask you one thing."

Without wasting a breath Hideshi asked a question that left the other three in the room speechless. Mao and Gaku looking at him incredulously while Ann blinked a few times while managing only one word.

"...huh?"

* * *

"What's this?" Makoto questioned as Ann placed a large stack of papers bound together on the Cafe Noir table. The group gathered together upon Ann's sudden request. The blonde stating she had to hold an emergency meeting with everyone right away.  
  
Fortunately, everyone aside from Yusuke was able to make it. The artist presently on a trip for inspiration or something according to the messages he sent back earlier. Mentioned he'd be back within a month, but Ann couldn't wait that long. The blonde smiling as she looked at her friends and boyfriend sitting in the booths.

Haru was, of course, the first to be there as she ran the cafe. Wanting to ask Ann a bunch of questions but was urged to wait until everyone was gathered. Morgana at the time was still asleep. Ryuji meanwhile showed up with Futaba in tow- having gone to pick her up from work on his way back from his own job. The two blondes exchanging hellos and a kiss- followed by Futaba gagging- before taking their seats. Makoto and Ren arriving soon afterward.

At present on one side of the booth was Ren and Makoto while the other held Ryuji and Futaba. Haru behind the counter putting a few things away. Ann meanwhile unable to deny how cute it was that Ren and Makoto seemed attached to the hip since getting engaged. Constantly holding hands or leaning against one another. As was the case of Ren having his arm wrapped around Makoto's shoulders as they sat there.

She could admire their cuteness later. Now it was HER time. Having stood up a few moments prior and placed the papers on the table in front of everyone. "Just something a little special. Ren, why don't you turn it upside down and read what it says?" Ann asked of their leader. The others all looking at her a bit puzzled before Ren did as asked. Lifting the bundle of papers and placing it back down; seeing only a few words on it.

"The Crimson Panther. Starring... Ann Takamaki...?" As Ren read those six words aloud, everyone's eyes slowly grew wide. They recognized that title. And the word "starring." It could only mean one thing. All eyes turning to Ann as she was practically bouncing in place. "Wait... wait a damn second. Ann is this-"

"It's a movie script! Guys! I GOT THE PART! I'M GONNA BE THE CRIMSON PANTHER!" Ann cried out while no longer being able to hold her excitement. Having to keep it in for several hours until everyone could meet.

"FOR REAL!?"

"ALRIGHT LADY ANN!"

"YOU'RE THE CRIMSON PANTHER?! HOLY CRAP MY FRIEND IS THE CRIMSON PANTHER!"

"ANN THAT'S INCREDIBLE!"

"I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!"

Everyone cheered wildly as they all got up. No one wasting a moment in congratulating the aspiring star to be. Hugs and such exchanged before Ann stopped for a moment. Turning to Ren and Haru as they stood close to one another exchanging smiles. Ann taking that second to rush them and pull them both in a tight hug. The two looking a little surprised as Ann trembled again them. "Thank you... thank you two for helping me... get this far..." Ann said as her voice began to quiver. Tears welling up in her eyes in pure joy.

Ren and Haru just smiled and asked her for all the details of her audition. Ann stating how everything disastrous it started off until she went all Panther. From there Director Hideshi began to praise her rage and stated she was the one he had been looking for his whole time. Apparently having his colleges be as mean as possible to every actress to see if they could unleash the rage he searched for. Turns out Panther was so scary that Mao and Gaku were genuinely terrified for their lives even with it being an act.

While Ann did scold Hideshi for his actions, she agreed to be the star in his movie. So long as he swore to never do something like that again. He agreed and apologized, resulting in Ann's taking the role as The Crimson Panther. Though Haru and Makoto stated wanting to give the man a piece of their minds- and possibly their fists- they went back to congratulating Ann on her new role. Before she could say anything else, Ryuji suddenly grabbed her from behind and lifted her bridal style.

"R-Ryuji!? What are you-"

"YO! WE GOTTA CELEBRATE! Haru close up early! We got some partying to do!"

"Oh most certainly! Mako-chan could you flip the sign to closed for me? Mona-chan please grab my purse!"

"W-what?! Haru you can't be serious! While I am overjoyed at Ann's success, I have work in the morning and-" Makoto started but was silenced as her fiance wrapped his arms around her from behind. "R-Ren what-"

"Sorry Makoto. But we're celebrating tonight. Futaba, help Haru close up. Makoto and I will grab the car." Ren ordered out as per usual. Futaba quick to salute and run off to do as asked while Ren ushered his fiance out of the cafe. Ryuji taking a second to put Ann down and smirk at her.

"Told ya you could do it." Ryuji taunted with a smirk. Ann rolling her eyes before pressing a quick kiss to his lips. Muttering a "bonehead" under her breath as everyone else piled out of the cafe. Ann feeling truly overjoyed at the opportunity given to her. She was finally having her big break. All thanks to the faith others put in her and never giving up.

Never once knowing she'd end up one of the biggest stars around~

**Author's Note:**

> This story had a lot of different revisions. All of them WAY different. But I decided to go with this one as it is the most simple. The runner-up was a LOT longer and this already ended up WAY too long. I had to cut a scene and revise another here due to such length. It might have ended up over 5000 words at that rate...
> 
> Sorry if it's not up to par with my usual work.
> 
> Thank you all for reading. And have a good day.


End file.
